Mis alas
by Skull-4
Summary: Alto Saotome, duda de los sentimientos de su novia cuando llega alguien de su pasado. Basado en las light novels de Macross Frontier.


**DISCLAIMER: **ESTOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A Shoji Kawamori, Satelight, Risa Ebata y la franquicia Macross Frontier.

Bueno en realidad lo mio es dibujar y no la escritura. Estoy esperando a que cierta hada salga de clases y aunque a veces no lo parece o no lo demuestra hoy hizo la cosa más increible de mi vida.

* * *

Alto estaba sentado en el auditorio, Sheryl dirigia a su equipo durante el ensayo y prueba de audio, las cosas que siempre hace ella por sencillas que estas sean las hace con el corazón y entrega, a él le encantaba verla de esa forma aceptando sugerencias de su equipo pero a su vez asegurandose que las cosas sean de su agrado.

Al salir de su ensayo, ella me tomo de la mano, dandome un ligero beso en la mejilla y conquistandome que esa sonrisa significa una de las mayores dichas en mi vida. Llegando a casa la comandante Glass nos esperaba. Saludo militarmente y le pidio a Sheryl unos minutos a solas. De todas formas tenía que alistarme para mi siguiente patrullaje con el escuadrón sagitario.

Al salir de la regadera el hada estaba sentada sobre nuestra cama, una sombra la rodeaba solo la había visto de esa forma el día que me confeso que el virus-v acabaría con su vida. Una foto en sus manos y una bitacora eran motivo de su tristeza.

La llame por su nombre, pero ella no me hizo caso díficilmente se concentraba en algo que no fuera en la imagen, me acerque y la tome por los hombros al parecer eso fue lo unico que la trajo de regreso, la imagen cayo de sus temblorosas manos . La recogí y vi a esa hada más pequeña y fragil con un piloto apenas un par de años más grande que ella abrazados el chico portaba el emblema del escuadron diamond de la flota galaxy.

Mis ojos se clavaron en el azul profundo de los de ella buscando una explicación. No dudo de mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero tengo miedo de que algún día ella simplemente desaparesca de mi vida de la misma forma en la que aparecio.

Alto... Han estado investigando en el galaxy desde el último ataque. Y.... encontraron el diario de Whilem.  
¿Whilem?  
Mi primer amor, pensé que había muerto tras enfrentar una flota zentradi, pero... Cathy me dijo que va a ser transferido a Frontier en algunas semanas. su escuadron fue rescatado y los llevaron a Red Moon. Ahora los transferiran aca para ayudar a la construcción y reconstrucción de la flota, con las bajas registradas el NUNS y el SMS necesitan toda la ayuda posible.

Te entiendo... Fue lo unico que pude expresar, quería decirle que no me dejara pero eso ya no estaba en mis manos.

Las semanas siguientes transcurrieron lentamente, mis obligaciones y las de ella nos dejaron con poco espacio en la agenda para frecuentarnos y estar juntos, cuando la ocasión se presentaba Sheryl volvía a ser la misma diva odiosa y berrinchuda que todo el mundo conoce. Yo sabía que algo estaba mal, cuando ella actúa de esa manera es por que esta herida y necesita forzarse a sentir que su vida tiene un sentido cuando esta más perdida.

Mi día cero llegó, Sheryl tiene que enfrentarse a su pasado y valorar su presente.  
Quisiera decirle todo aquello que no pude decirle en su momento, los te amos que invaden mi pensamiento cada que miro ese arete que ahora cuelga de mi oido. Las sonrisas que ahora ya sobrepasan a las lagrimas derramadas por un futuro que creiamos jamás experimentar. Que desearía que ella fuera la última despues de muchos años de volar juntos por que yo no puedo volar solo ya no más.

Al entrar en su camerino, reconocí su voz...

Whilem yo te...

No quiero escucharlo , me niego a escucharlo por que esas palabras pense que las había reservado unica y exclusivamente para mi.

ame, fuiste muy importante en mi vida, pero ahora yo he cambiado, doy gracias por como se dieron las cosas, pero no creas que soy Sheryl Nome por ti, soy Sheryl Nome por mi esfuerzo y mi trabajo, mi voluntad y mi desición para seguir adelante, aprendí a vivir sin ti, me hice a la idea de que te había perdido y es injusto que regreses de esta forma a mi vida.

He escuchado ese rumor de que sales con una estrella del kabuki y no me molesta, si eres feliz no me molesta pero dime Sheryl ¿eres completamente feliz?

Casi puedo adivinar su gesto, esa sonrisa que oculta las lagrimas que esta apunto de derramar, la máscara perfecta para un dolor intenso.

Nadie es completamente feliz Whilem y cuando entiendas todo el dolor que me provoco tu engaño podras entender a la Sheryl que esta enfrente de ti. Por que esta Sheryl pasó por algo muy díficil algo que va más alla de la simple perdida de un novio o un amigo, me perdí a mi misma y tú no estabas en ningún lugar para ayudarme a reconstruir mi mundo.

Ya te dije me conformo con el hoy y el ahora con ver lo bien que estas y lo feliz que eres.

Y yo te he dicho que no es gracias a ti.

¿Recuerdas los inicios de tu carrera? En alguna ocasión te mencione que tan pronto como lograras que la galaxia se rindiera a tus pies tú me ibas a dejar por alguien del medio olvidando todo el amor que profesaste tenerme.

Whilem ese amor se mantuvo dentro de mi por mucho tiempo, pero es egoista de tu parte que solo quieras que yo mantuviera ese amor cuando tu no pudiste ofrecerme lo mismo.

Hada tu sabes que soy mejor que él.

¿te estas comparando con Saotome-kun?

asi que se llama Saotome y no nunca puedo comparar a un VF-25 con un VF-1

Alto es más que un VF-25, Alto es mis alas, Alto es mis sueños y esperanzas, pero más que eso Alto no es mi heroe ni mi salvación. Alto Saotome es el hombre con quien yo deseo compartir mi vida a diferencia tuya Alto no se convirtio en mi vida si no simplemente él decidió que su vida y la mia fueran nuestras. Entiendes lo que es compartir tu vida con alguien ¿verdad?.

Ves me alegra alejarme por que cada vez te haces más fuerte y me agrada la Sheryl que veo.

A mi me encanta lo que soy y en que me he convertido pero ya no quiero que regreses y te vayas cada que quieras. La niña que alguna vez te juro amor eterno creció conocio a un hombre bueno y que le ofrece todo lo que ella soño sin que lo pidiera, por que ese hombre no le pide nada a cambio y ese hombre a tenido que enfrentarse a desiciones dificiles y demostrar su temple. Ese hombre sostuvo mi mano cuando nadie más creía en mi, ese hombre limpio mis lagrimas y me brindo un hombro en el cual apoyarme cuando me sentía sola y perdida. Y ese hombre es mi razón para seguir cantando, es mi razón para regresar a su cama y compartirla por que no ecesito la promesa de un futuro o de una vida feliz y comoda, solo necesito al piloto que esta dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por que sabe que yo hare lo mismo por él aunque no me lo pidan.

Con tu permiso el show debe continuar y debo estar lista para compartir mis sueños y esperanzas con el resto de la galaxia.

Whilem salio del camerino de Sheryl descubrio que estaba escuchando a un lado de la puerta y solo me saludo.  
Ingrese y la sorprendi.  
Whilem ya te dije que no me......  
Alto ¿cuanto tiempo tienes aqui?  
El suficiente como para saber que soy tus alas.


End file.
